


Into the Darkness

by emmasnowrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasnowrilla/pseuds/emmasnowrilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**updates currently suspended; need to rework some things**</p><p>AU.  Regina, her son Henry, and the small town of Storybrooke fight to set things back in order after a curse causes all electronics to fail.  Once Upon a Time and Revolution crossover.  No need to have seen Revolution to enjoy the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Darkness

CHAPTER ONE: AND SO THE STARS APPEAR

_*Eight years ago*_

Regina clutched her toddler in her arms as she saw the swirling electric-blue cloud approach. Many residents of the sleepy town of Storybrooke had already been woken up by an older, shorter man, who saw the cloud and sprinted through the town yelling “Terrible news! Terrible news!” at the top of his lungs. The townspeople habitually gathered in the square, where they were told that a large blue cloud was approaching from all sides. Some speculated that it was a terrible storm (it had been unusually humid that day), some insisted that it was a terrorist attack (in Storybrooke, likely story), but most were quick just to let their survival instincts take over. The residents screamed and ran, still dressed in their pajamas and unsure of what was to come. Car engines revved to life as families piled into them, trying desperately to find a break in the cloud to drive away and escape from the unknown.

Regina knew all too well what was in store. She supposed the townspeople wouldn't recall ever having seen billowing clouds of magic like this before. After all, the last one they had all seen was the very one that took their memories away and brought them to this place. The thought briefly passed through her mind that she hoped none of them would be foolish enough to cross the town line in their haste to get away. No bother. There were bigger and more important things to worry about at the moment.

She rocked Henry as he whimpered. He had no idea what was going on or why people were yelling and crying. Regina stood in the middle of the road, calm. She allowed herself one moment, two even, to let the realization of what was to come settle in. In fact, she had been half-heartedly preparing for this moment for the last few days. She didn't ever think it would happen, though. Bowing her head, catching a whiff of her precious baby boy's scent, she took in the hum of those car engines. She let her eyes look upon the flickering street lights that were just beginning to illuminate the town of her creation.

“Look, Henry. See the lights? Pretty, aren't they?” An almost two-year-old Henry nodded, though tears streamed from his frightened eyes down past his pouted lips. “I don't think they'll be here much longer. But you know what? I bet we'll be able to see the stars!”

With this, a tentative grin set upon Henry's face. “Staw? Twink-uw?” He sniffed, and threw his head back to look at the sky.

Regina turned around and saw that there was little time left. She threw her hand over Henry's face. “We're playing hide and seek with the stars, Henry. When I move my hand, they'll all be out twinkling for you.”

Tendrils of smoke curled around Regina's feet. Within a second, she and her son were engulfed. Regina closed her own eyes and counted to five, slowly breathing in and out. She took a deep breath, and...

Just as she had feared. All the lights were off. Not just street lights, but lights inside businesses and homes fell prey to the curse as well. Cars sat in the streets, lifeless. Although Storybrooke was secluded enough for other towns not to be visible from the town square, she knew that communities all over the world would be experiencing the same thing tonight. Electronics were gone for good. _Well, might as well be back in the Enchanted Forest now..._

“Wanna look, Mama!” Henry yelled. He peeled her hand off and squealed with delight. “See 'dat?”

“I see them, honey. I see the stars.”

Regina reached for her cellphone to check the time – and chuckled softly to herself. _Well, this will take some getting used to._ She had a lot of thinking to do and decisions to make. She held Henry tight and walked with a purpose back toward Mifflin street, even as everyone else felt that the world was falling apart.


End file.
